My Oneshot Colletions:all is fair in love and war
by MrLUCIFERTaxi
Summary: My one-shot collection. I'm doing this because: 1. i'm lazy. 2. i want to. AMUTO! 0
1. Special Birthday Surprise

**Emiri-Hey, this is a one-shot for Amus birthday,nya!**

**Ikuto- is it Amuto?**

**Shedenie- NO,NYA! It's Tadima,nya!**

**Amu- But why would it be Tadima on my B-day? And I thought you hated him?!**

**Emiri- SHES JOKING, NYA! AND DUMBBUT IKU-PUU OF COURSE ITS AMUTO, NYA! I'VE ONLY EVER WRITTEN AMUTO, NYA!**

**Tadase- Emiri and Shedenie own nothing, but the name Iku-puu.**

**Emiri and Shedenie- *punches tadagay out* HA, Nya!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AMUS POV**

It's my birthday today. No one remembered, but my family and charas.. Not even Rima, or Nagihiko, who I just learned today of all days is really Nadeshiko.

I was upset, but understood why he didn't tell me sooner.

So as I was walking home, my charas noticed something is wrong. "Ne~, amu-chan is something the matter." Asked Dia.

"Oh nothing." Except for the fact none of my friends knew it was my birthday and that I was 16 now.

"Oh, okay." Replied Dia. Then I heard a tree branch rattle and feet lightly tap the ground.

"Hello, Amu." Said a husky voice. IKUTO! I whipped around and stood face to face with him.

"Ikuto….you're….you're back." Was all I could say? He's back. Did he ever find his father? Why is he back so sudden? Why did he text me every day? Why didn't he tell me?

Then I felt something cool wrap around my neck. "Happy birthday, amu." Whispered Ikuto in her ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. It was a nice feeling, but weird at the same time.

Then I looked down and saw a beautiful gold locket. The pendent was shaped like a cat's paw. And inside was a picture of me and Ikuto. It was when I was 12.

The picture was us in our school uniforms and Ikutos arms around my waist. Of course I was blushing and he was smirking. I was holding up two fingers, in a peace form smiling though.

"Ikuto….Thank you." I said with a smile. He just smiled back. He was so much more sexi- Handsomer than before he left.

"I still love you Amu." Replied Ikuto. "And I love you to." I replied to his reply. Ran, Miki, and Suu all went back to my heart. I only had Dia left. But that was a-Okay

"good." Said Ikuto. Then he bent down and kissed me. Light and Sweet.

"That was my first kiss." Said Amu" and it was also another part to your present amu." Said Ikuto.

"Amu, will you go out with me?" asked Ikuto."I'd love to, Ikuto-Koi!" said amu, with a cheery smile upon her face.

The End. Or…….. The beginning?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Emiri-Annnnnd if he falls in love tonight….**

**Shedenie- It can be assumed**

**Emiri- His care free days with us are history**

**Shedenie and Emiri- In short, our pal is doomed! T~T WAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ikuto-WTF!**

**Amu-That was sweet!**

**Nagi- I liked it**

**Emiri- NAGIIIIIII, Nya! –Huggles-**

**Nagi- -Huggles back-**

**Kuukai-Review please!**

**Shedenie-KUUUKAI!*Huggles***

**Kuukai-*Huggles back***

**Everyone but Amu-HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!**

**Ikuto- Happy Birthday, amu-koi**

**Amu-*blushes* thank you**

**Ikuto-*kisses***

**Amu-*kisses back***

**Everyone but Ikuto and Amu-BYE!**

**Ikuto and amu- *still kissing***


	2. Where the heart lies

**Emiri- Hey, This is a One-shot, maybe a two shot, IDK!**

**Amu- This is the second chapter for her one-shot collection. she may update twice today!**

**Yoru- YAY NYA!**

**Everyone- AWWW! 3**

**Ikuto- How do you not know?**

**Emiri- BECAUSE IT'S UP TO THE REVIEWERS!**

**I OWN NOTHING! But my sanity, Btw, Have you seen it? I can't find it, TELL ME IF YOU HAAAAVE!**

Hinamori Amu, A 21 year old beauty with waist length pink hair and gold eyes, was walking in the park. This is when she heard a melody. On a violin. "Ikuto?" she called, but no answer came back. She recognized that tune. A slow and sad tune**. (Look up Tsukiyo no Violinist.)**She ran towards the sound and saw Ikuto. Standing on the pavilion. Playing the song. "Ikuto…." she whispered. Amu then dropped to her knees. She almost didn't notice, all the tears rolling down her face, until she felt water touch her hands.

After the song was over, Ikuto, a 26 year old man with Cobalt blue hair and eyes, put the violin he cherished oh-so-much away. He then slung the case over his shoulder and walked towards Amu. "Amu….I'm back." he said with a…Smile. A true smile. Amu smiled back. "Yes, your home." she said. He then bent down and hugged her. The pinkette hugged back.

"You still smell like strawberries." Said, well I think we all know who said it. "IKUTO YOU PERVERT!" yelled Amu. He just chuckled. "Now, now, I think you owe me an answer. Did I win my bet? Because I'm pretty sure you won yours." "Yes, you did." Said amu. "Great. Now I have someone to show you. Come on." he stood up, helped Amu up, and they both began walking somewhere.

When they got there, There stood a man, Ikutos height, Ikutos hair, if not a little longer one the left side, Ikutos eyes. Ikutos Everything. But name. "Ah, I see you must be Hinamori Amu." said the man. He extended his hand, and Amu shook it. "Yes, I Am." she replied. The man chuckled, then said, "I'm Tsukiyomi Aruto." he said. "You're….You're Ikutos father? Right?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Right, Ikuto?" he asked the Man beside amu."Yep." he replied, as if he were bored. "Ikuto!" The pinkette smack him up-side the head. "What!?" he yelled/asked. "Humph." she just said, as she turned her body away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. Ikuto just sighed. "Guess I kind of have some explaining to do, right?" he asked Amu. "Um-hum" she replied.

**And so went on the explaining.**

"And that's how I found him." he finished. "Wow." was his answer. The two men just chuckled. Then Amu looked at her watch. "OH MY GOSH! I have to go. You still have my number, right Ikuto?" she asked. "yep." he replied. "O-okay, Bye, Ikuto, Aruto." she called as she ran off. Aruto said to call him by his name, not his surname. The men watched as she ran off, until they couldn't see her anymore. "She's young, Ikuto." said Aruto. "Yeah. By 5 years. But I don't care, I love her and that's all that matters." He answered.

"I see. Well, so long as she loves you to. By the way, did you find out?" Asked Ikutos dad. "Yeah." he answered. Then they started walking away. "I should go to her office and scare her." Ikuto told his father. Aruto laughed. "Now that's mean, don't you think?" he asked Ikuto. "Maybe. Maybe not. But we should go to Mom and Utau." said the boy, looking at his long lost father. "Yeah, we should." he answered.

**Later that day**

"So_, Amu-koi,_ let's go out to lunch." said a husky voice in Amus' ear. "Ho-" amu never got to finish that statement because………

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Emiri- I would've ended it here, but its one-shot so ill keep going…..

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ikutos lips were on hers. Of course amu kissed back. Ikuto begged for entrance and amu gladly accepted. Ikutos arms found their way around Amus' waist and Amus' arms found their way around Ikutos neck. When they finally ran out of air they pulled apart, their arms still around each other.

"I guess I can spare the rest of my day for you." Amu said with a smile. "Let us go then." said Ikuto. "What the hell." said amu. He just chuckled. "Well, we better go." Both Amu & Ikuto turned to where the voice came from. Aruto. Amu turned a shade of red you wouldn't think possible. Ikuto just glared at his father.

"I agree. I'm starving so let's go!" said Amu, once she returned to her natural color.

**AFTER DINNER! AT AMUS HOUSE! JUST HER AND IKUTO! Aruto went home. BYE, BYE ARUTO-SAN!**

"Amu…Amu?" Ikuto asked as amu started falling asleep. "Geez. Falling asleep like this." mumbled Ikuto. Ikuto picked Amu up and carried her into her room. Then he laid her down and crawled into bed beside her. "Good night….Amu-chan." He whispered, "I love you." "I love you to…Ikuto-kun." said amu as she turned around in his arms, which were around her waist, and gave him the sweetest kiss. she then fell asleep again. _'She tastes like strawberries.'_ though Ikuto.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Emiri- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS TOKE TO WRITE!**

**Shedenie- calm down, Imoto-chan.**

**Nagi- Please Emiri**

**Shedenie- Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Wait! Since when do you call her just Emiri. **

**Nagi- Since we told each other we loved each other.**

**Shedenie & Kuukai- XO**

**Emiri- *giggles* Please Review~**


	3. What about love? Not Amuto!

**Emiri- I'm gonna see if I can update every day, because it is one-shots so…..**

**Nagi- she's had a bad day.**

**Shedenie- so, this story is about her and Nagi, and I know it says Amuto only, but she's brain-dead, so please just let her write this.**

**Emiri- R&R**

**-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-**

Emiri Yamagoto. Now named Emiri Fujisaki. She married Nagihiko Fujisaki fir her 23rd Birthday. They are both now 26. Nagihiko looks the same, just taller and more……manly looking. His hair is the same length and is still purple. Emiri has grown taller to, but is still shorter than Nagi. Her hair is now a little longer than her butt and her bangs are still side-bangs. She has the same blue streaks and tips as she did when she was 12. Now that we know this, let's get started shall we…..It all started after a very…..hectic weekend, if you know what I mean. Ha-ha.

Nagihiko Fujisaki was making breakfast for his wife, Emiri. As he was finishing making waffles for Emiri, he heard light footsteps. Almost like a pitter-patter. "Nagi?" she asked. "Yep?" he answered. "My stomach hurts…" she trailed off. He looked at her concerned. Then he felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Do you want to call Shedenie?" he asked the brunette. "You'd let me?" she asked. He gave her a look. One out of confusion. "Of course I'll let you!" He said, pulling the girl into a hug. The small girl hugged backed.

"Come on, Emiri. Let's eat then well go to your sisters, okay?" Nagi asked. "Okay!" said the girl, nodding her head so fast, her ponytail,** (did I mention her hair was pulled back like Nadeshiko? well now I did. Oh and Nagi told her about him and "Nadeshiko.") **Flipped up. Nagihiko laughed, "Looks like someone's hungry." he teased

**AT SHEDNEIES! SHINJI BE THERE TO! BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

"So, you had a bad stomach ache?" Asked Kuukai. "And you came here?" asked shinji. "NO! Well, maybe. But I wanted to see you to…."said the small girl. Shedenie laughed. Then they heard a huge CRASH! "ALICE MARIE!" yelled Shedenie. Alice had Red hair and green eyes, but her face looked like Shedenies and she acted like her to. Her hair style was the same, just no streaks.

"Well, we should go." said Nagi. "You're right. BYE!" Emiri called.

**WHEN THEY GOT HOME!**

Emiri plopped on the bed in their room. "I'm too tired to do anything. Wake me up later." she said falling asleep. Nagihiko just chuckled then went over and lay down beside Emiri."Good night, Emiri." he whispered as he fell into a deep slumber. Not as deep as Emiris though.

The next day Emiri woke up with a start. Nagi was lying next to her, asleep, with his arms around her waist. She slipped out and walked/ran to the bathroom. There she….well don't want to go into details but she had nausea. When she walked out Nagihiko was waiting for her. He was leaned against the halls door frame. He had his legs crossed, his arms crossed over his chest, and he was at a slant. His face had the look 'so-I-guess-your-Prego?' Emiri smiled sheepishly. "Heh-Heh."

"Did you know?" He asked. "No. I thought so, but I wasn't sure. I'm sorry, Nagi." She said, looking at her feet. Nagihiko walked over and hugged her. "You know you don't have to be sorry for everything, Emiri. And I'm happy." He said. While saying the last part he looked down at her and smiled. Emiri smiled back. "I guess we should tell everyone, right?" she asked. "That would be the best plan. Although, I'm gonna run after we tell them." he said. "Why?" she asked. "Because I don't to die." He answered.

She giggled. They then left for Shedenies. Shinji once again was there. "Um….I...We have something to tell you." Emiri said blushing. "Yes..." Shinji pressed. "I'm….I'm pregnant." Emiri said.

"What!" yelled Shinji, "Nagihiko, You better be the father!" He yelled."I am, Shinji." Nagi said calmly. "Onee-chan, aren't you mad?" Emiri asked. "Nope. I'm happy!" said Shedenie, through clenched teeth as Kuukai rubbed her back soothingly. "Good luck." Said Kuukai.

**9 months later. After birth.**

"It's twins! A boy and girl! Congratulations!" The doctor said. "Nagi…What are we going to name them?" Emiri asked when they let him in. "I'll name the girl, you name the boy." he said. She agreed, "His name is…..Syaoran." She said looking at Nagihiko. He smiled and nodded. The doctor gave Emiri Syaoran. "Her name will be………Rika." Nagihiko said. Emiri smiled and started cooing over Syaoran. The doctors gave Nagi Rika. "They're beautiful." Nagi said clearly amazed at his children. "Yes…yes they are." Emiri said.

Just then Kuukai, Shedenie, and Shinji all came in. "OHH! LET ME SEE! AWWWWW! THEY ARE SO CUTE! WHAT IS THEIR NA-MFFFF!" yelled Shedenie but luckily Kuukai covered her mouth. "The boy is Syaoran and the girl is Rika!" said Emiri clearly happy. Shinji smiled at his little sister. Love in his gaze as he watched her look at her baby like a mother would. "Can I see?" he asked. Emiri looked up then nodded.

He went over and picked up Syaoran. The baby giggled when he saw his uncle. Shinji smiled again. Emiri giggled and Nagi handed Rika to Shedenie. This time Rika stared at her and started laughing. Then lifted her arm and smacked Shedenie lightly on her cheek. Kuukai busted out laughing, Nagi chuckled, and for the first time they heard Emiri laugh. Hard. And loud. They all stared at her. Shedenie smiled and said, "Well I can tell Rika is going to be like her mother."

Shinji asked Nagi if they could talk. "I haven't heard her laugh in a while. You must be perfect for each other. Make Shedenie and I proud, and take care of her. Okay?" he asked. "Don't worry. I will." said Nagi.

_After that, Shinji got married and had 1 kid, Shedenie had another with Kuukai, Emiri and Nagi live A good life. As good as you can with two teething kids. And Tadase !_

_The End_

_Love doesn't always succeed. or…..does it?_

**-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

**Emiri- ah. I think I did a great job.**

**Shedenie- CUTE!**

**Kuukai- Nice job, kid!**

**Nagi- I liked it. A lot. Emiri!**

**Shinji- *growls* watch it Fujisaki. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Voices on a Halloween night!

**This is a one-shot I thought of. I'm not going to do a skit thing for the chapter. Maybe at the end, I don't know. Uh, this has Emiri and Shedenie in it and there are with Nagi and Kuukai. Rima is with Tadase and Utau is with some other guy. They all are going to a Halloween dance. I may even make a "sequel" to this. Uh, they are the ages in the show, which means Emiri is the same age as Amu and Shedenie as Kuukai.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"GAH! What should I be!" yelled a very frustrated Amu.

_Straight through my heart!_

_Send the bullet you got me, I can't stop the bleeding, oh-oh_

_Straight through my heart!_

_She hit me she shot me_

_I just can't believe it, Wo-oh_

_No I can't resist, and I can't be hi-_

"hello?" Asked amu, through her cell. "HI AMU-CHI!" yelled Yaya. "Hi, Amu-chan." said Rima. "Hi!" said two other voices, Recognized as Emiri and Shedenie Yamagoto.

"AMU-CHI! BE A DISNEY CHARACTER!" yelled Yaya, and then they all hung up. "Oh well." said Amu. "Miki! Do you think you can draw me Jasmines purple outfit?" Amu asked her blue chara. "Yep!" Came the reply.

"Drew-Draw-Drawn!" shouted the Blue chara. The next thing Amu knew she was in the purple attire with a pretty purple flower in her hair.

When amu got to corner they always meet at she heard a 'Yo! Hinamori!'."Amu-chan, you look very cute." said Emiri. She was dressed as Alice, form Alice in wonderland.

"Yeah!" Said Kuukai who was dressed as…a soccer player (A/N: I'm just gonna do a list for the outfits, because it's easier.)

**Rima- Ariel in her blue dress, the one she wheres with the big blue bow**

**Yaya- Tinker-bell**

**Shedenie- Belle in her blue dress**

**Emiri- Alice from Alice in wonderland**

**Tadase- Zorro**

**Kuukai- Soccer player (he just put on his soccer uniform -_-')**

**Kairi- A mad scientist**

**Nagihiko/Nagi- A basket ball player**

**Ikuto- Nothing. No! A high School student, because he is just wearing his school uniform**

'_Amu'_ it seemed as if someone was calling to her. The pinkette froze. "Yo, Hinamori? You okay?" asked Kuukai. "Yeah, Super doper." Amu replied. "Well, LET'S GO!" shouted Yaya. Then they all went trick-or-treating. Well, Ikuto didn't, he was kinda like the Supervisor.

Multiply times he had to pull Yaya out of the street because she would walk out right when a car was coming. "Don't be an idiot!" he would scold her. Ikuto was free from Easter and had become more open. He smiled a lot more, but still smirked the oh-so-glorious smirk at Amu.

As they were crossing Amu heard the voice again, _'Amu'. _Amu froze in the middle of the street. "AMU!" Ikuto yelled, snapping her out of her trance.

She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and she was pulled into a hard chest. "KYAAA!" Amu screamed. "You Idiot! Are you trying to get you're self killed!" Ikuto yelled at her. "I-I'm So-sorry." stammered Amu, still shocked about the voice, and almost getting killed. _'It's like it was trying to kill me'_ thought Amu.

"GAH! Yaya has to go! Come on Rima-tan you said you'd sleep over!" And off Yaya went, dragging a very upset/pissed off Rima.

"Emiri, we should go." said Nagi. Kuukai, Nagi, Shedenie and Emiri all went home. "I'd better go to, Good-bye Ikuto-nii-tan, Hinamori-san." said Tadase.

Yes, he started calling her Hinamori-san once she said she was going out with Ikuto.

"You. Are. Coming. Home. With. Me." Ikuto said in a stern voice. "Amu-chan…." her charas said worriedly.

Ikuto then proceeded to pick Amu up bridal style, and carry her towards his house. Once they got there Ikuto set Amu on his couch, sat next to her, pulled her on his lap, and started asking her questions.

"Why did you stop in the middle of the road Amu?" Ikuto asked in a gentle tone. The one he used almost all the time talking to her.

"You'd think I'm crazy…" Amu trailed off. "I promise I won't" Ikuto said, Nuzzling his face into the small girls pink hair. The girl just sighed. "When I first met up with you guys at the corner, I heard a voice and it said 'amu'. Then when we were crossing the street I heard it again, 'Amu'." she replied.

Once she didn't hear Ikuto for a few she began to tear up. "you think I'm crazy, Right?" Amu asked as her voice shook, now on the verge of tears.

Ikutos head snapped up and he turned her to her side on his lap so he could see her face. "Of course I don't! Just because I don't answer right away doesn't mean you're crazy!" he told her, "Come on, we need some sleep." As he finished amu yawned.

"But what will I wear? I'm definitely not wearing this to bed." Amu said, "And I am not wearing nothing!" She said reading his thoughts. Ikuto just chuckled.

"You can wear some of Utaus pajamas. Go get ready." The blue haired teen told the pinkette.

Once they were ready Amu climbed into Ikutos bed, and Ikuto climbed in on the other side. Then he wrapped his arms around Amus waist and put his face in her hair.

"'Night Amu." Ikuto mumbled. "Good Night, Ikuto-koi." The frail girl said, blushing but smiling. Ikuto smiled at this too. "I love you." The Perverted cat eared cosplay guy said. Amu blushed even more, "and I love you." she replied.

_When life gives you lemons, Throw them back and tell it to give you the love you asked for._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Emiri- UGH! I'm so tired! Its 9:35! IT'S TOO EARLY!**

**Shedenie- SO CUTE!**

**Amu- Aw! OMG! I AM CRAZY!**

**Ikuto- No you're not! I love you and that's all that matters!**

**Everyone but Tadase- Aw!**

**Tadase- Ew!**

**Emiri- OMG! Ikuto fan-girls!**

**Fan-girls- OMG!-Chases Tadase like an angry mob- KILL! KILL! KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!**

**Nagi- R&R**

**Kuukai- Heh-Heh!**

**Yaya- **


	5. Lullaby for a stormy night

**Emiri- I'm making a one-shot, of course BUT! It's a song-fic thingy. I'm home-sick today! So UGH!**

**Nagi- at least she updated twice today.**

**Ikuto- she might update again if she feels like it.**

**Amu- She owns nothing but the plot, the name of the chapter/story, and herself.**

**Shedenie- Actually I own her because I'm her older sister, really.**

**Emiri- YEP! Not just in stories. **

**Kuukai- Nu-uh. You guys are just really good friends, so you act like sisters!**

**Shedenie- Thanks! –Complete sarcasm-**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

'BOOM' The crack of thunder rumbled outside of Amu's house. The poor girl shook in fear. Tears stained her face. Nobody was home. Her parents and Ami had gone on a 3 month cruise.

_Little child, be not afraid,_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger,_

_There is no danger,_

_I am here tonight,_

The pinkette screamed once she heard a light rasp on her balcony door. '_tap-tap-tap'. _The door then opened and Amu heard footsteps. "Amu?" She heard a rather husky voice ask. "Ikuto?" the girl asked. She felt her covers on her bed being pulled back.

_Little child be not afraid,_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,_

_Illuminates your tear stained face,_

_I am here tonight,_

Then she saw midnight blue hair, and sapphire eyes staring into her red, puffy, honey-gold eyes. "Amu! Are you okay!?" the teen asked. Right when Amu was about to answer though, a huge crack of thunder was heard. '_BOOOOM'_. "KYAAAA!" The girl screamed and grabbed on to the nearest thing. That nearest thing just happened to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_And someday you'll know,_

_That nature is so,_

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_On forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see,_

_In the morning……._

"Amu…are you afraid of thunder storms?" the cat-boy asked. "M-Maybe…" the frail girl said in his shirt. The teen hugged her. He then set the weeping girl in her bed, and laid down next to her.

_Little child be not afraid_

_The rain clouds block your beloved moon_

_And its candle-light beam_

_Still keeps pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

Ikuto kept whispering comforting words to her, trying to get her to calm down. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get her to stop. Finally, the storm died down and so did Amus whimpers. Before he knew it Amu was asleep.

_Little child be not afraid,_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees,_

_And their branches to hands,_

_They're not understand,_

_And I am tonight,_

The next thing Ikuto knew his eyes were heavy and he started falling asleep. The pounding of the rain on the ceiling and the floor of the balcony soothed him. Finally he drifted off to sleep.

_And someday you'll know,_

_That nature is so,_

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land, _

_On forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful that you'll see,_

_In the morning……_

At 12 O'clock a huge 'BOOOM' sounded from outside and amu woke up with a start. "Ikuto?" she asked. "Yes?" came the reply. "Thank you." Said the small girl. "Hm?" the boy asked. "For staying here with me." she told him.

_For you know,_

_Once even I was a little child,_

_And I was afraid,_

_But a gentle someone always came,_

_To dry all my tears,_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears,_

_And to give a kiss goodnight,_

Ikuto kissed the frail but gentle pinkette in his arms. "good-night, Amu-chan." he whispered. What he didn't expect though was the reply that came from the mouth of the small girl, "Good-night, Ikuto-k…kun." "I love you Amu." Ikuto said mindlessly. Once he knew what came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

_Well now I am grown,_

_And these years have shown,_

_That rains a part of how life goes,_

_But it's dark it's late,_

_So I'll hold you and wait,_

'_Till your frightened eyes do close,_

"I love you too, Ikuto-koi," after Amu finished the sentence she yawned. "You should go back to sleep." said Ikuto. He and amu drifted off into a wonderful world of dreams, called Wonderland.

_And I hope that you'll know,_

_That nature is so,_

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers ad land,_

_On forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see,_

_In the morning,_

_Everything's fine in the morning,_

_The rain will be gone in the morning,_

_But, I'll (you'll) still be here in the morning……_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

**Emiri- I just thought of this cute little one-shot. Oh and I just realized in my other one-shot it says in the beginning that they are going to a Halloween dance, Just forget that. I was just thinking about the dance this Friday at my school, and how I can't go because "If I have any D's I'm not allowed to go to the dance!"**

**Shedenie- ANYWAY! this is cute !**

**Kuukai- You need to update your story, 'Missing'**

**Shedenie- .**

**Nagi- Review Please! ESPECIALLY YOU SHEDENIE-CHAN!**

**Song- Lullaby for a stormy night- Vienna Teng**


	6. Rains not so bad! so who doesnt love it?

**Emiri: NEW ONE-SHOT!**

**Shedenie- AND IT'S ABOUT US!**

**Emiri- REVIEW! AFTER READING!**

* * *

"Darn it! KUUKAI! I see you!" Shedenie yelled across the park. "Nu-uh!" a call sounded. Shedenie just chased down the sound and attacked Kuukai with a hug. "GOT YOU!" She yelled. Kuukai just chuckled, set her so it was like she was 5 and he was giving her a piggy-back ride, and took off running. "K-Kuukai! You jerk! You know I'm scared of heights!" Shedenie said. "I will never let you go, so don't worry!" Kuukai said, while chuckling.

**Meanwhile on the OTHER side of the park…..**

"Nagi! Give it back!" A girl about 4'10" with long brown hair, blue streaks and blue eyes, said while chasing a boy about 5'5" with purple hair and hazel eyes."Hmmm, uh NO!" said Nagihiko. Emiri stopped and fell to the ground, obviously acting. "B-but I want it back!" she sobbed, fake crying. What were they fighting over? Well, Emiri's IPod. "Fine!" Nagi said handing her the IPod. Then he grabbed her hand and ran towards a very tall tree. "N-Nagi, what are you doing!?" Emiri asked. "Climbing a tree! DUH!" He answered. Once they got to the top, it was a beautiful. "Can we go back down?" Emiri asked. "Why?" Nagi asked back, confused. "I-I'm scared!" She said, as she cried for real.

**Let's see how the others are doing, shall we?**

"KUUKAI IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" a very angry girlfriend said. Kuukai laughed. "Tempting, but no!" He laughed even more when she started screaming at him some more.

**O…kay then…Anyway back to the….smaller group.**

"E-Emiri! Calm down, you'll scare yourself even more!" said Nagihiko. He hugged Emiri, but she just kept crying. "Hey! Look, it's Kuukai and Shedenie! They're coming to get us! Please stop crying!" Nagi pleaded. Finally he just climbed down with her, once they got down, Kuukai shook his head, "Such a drama queen." Shedenie smacked him, though. "OW! What the Frick!" He yelled. Shedenie shrugged. Kuukai and Shedenie ended up in the lead. '_Boom, CRACK' _echoed of the trees. It started pouring down rain.

**Kuudenie!**

"You know…..They say kissing under the rain is good luck." Kuukai said. "Nu-uh, you're making that up!" Shedenie said as she smacked his arm. "Yeah…..but we still could try…" He said. Before she had the chance to say anything, Kuukais lips were on hers. Shedenie kissed back, and his arms went around her waist. Shedenie put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. Finally they broke apart, due to lack of air. They blushed and walked away.

**Nagiri**

Emiri shivered. She didn't bring a coat, because she didn't know it was going to rain. Nagihiko, of course, saw this and put his coat on her. "Huh? But then you'll be cold!" She protested. Nagihiko shrugged. "I don't care if I get sick, but I do care if you get sick." He said. She '_humphed'_. Nagihiko just sighed. He of course thought of an idea that just might work, though. "Hey, Emiri, have you ever heard that if you kiss in the rain it will give you good luck?" "Nooo." she answered. Nagi bent down to her height, and kissed her. As sweet and simple as it was, Nagi put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, causing him to pull her closer. When they pulled apart, Nagi and Emiri just looked at each other. "I-I love you, Nagi." Emiri said shyly. "I love you too." Nagihiko answered, forcing the stutter out of his voice.

**Kuudenie**

"You know Shedenie, that I love you, right?" Kuukai asked, staring straight ahead. "Y-yeah. And I love you too." Shedenie said. She then hugged his arm as they walked on. Then they all got home. Nagi and Emiri went into the kitchen. Once Nagihiko was sure no one was around, he turned Emiri around and kissed her again. After a few seconds, they were pulled apart, "No PDA." Shedenie said. "But weren't you and Kuukai just kissing?" Nagihiko asked. Shedenie blushed then said, "Watch it Fujisaki…" Then stalked off.

Later that night they all found out they all had colds….'_great'_ They thought, all at the same time.

But rain isn't so bad….Right?

* * *

**Emiri- Cute, Right?**

**Shedenie- You know it was!**

**Kuukai- Now press the Schmexy green button!**

**Schmexy green button- YEAH!**

**Nagi- *sigh***


	7. Cookies and Cherrries?

**Emiri- I'm doing a birth-day One-shot!**

**Shedenie- for me!**

**Kuukai- Her birthdays today!**

**Nagihiko- Sweet Sixteen!**

* * *

"Kuukai, No!" Shedenie Yelled at Kuukai for the 100th time today. "You don't put Vinegar in Baking Soda!" Shedenie Yelled. '_Boom'_ "Ugh…." "…..woops…." Kuukai mumbled.

"….What happened?" Kuukai and Shedenie both jumped at the voice. When they turned around they saw that it was just Emiri.

"*sigh* Kuukai put Vinegar in Baking Soda." Shedenie explained. "Kuukai….Did the recipe say Baking Soda or Baking _powder_?" Emiri asked.

Kuukai looked at the recipe. "Oh…..Baking powder….." Emiri and Shedenie just sighed. "So what did you come out here for?" Kuukai asked.

"O-oh…well I heard a BOOM so I wanted to see what Kuukai did." Emiri answered.

"Well now you know." Shedenie said. Emiri nodded then went back upstairs.

Shedenie then turned around. '_Whack'_. "Kuukai…..Why is there dough on my face?" Shedenie asked. "I don't know." He replied with a shrug.

Kuukai then hugged her. "But it tastes even better on you." Then he walked away.

"Dude! Don't lick me!" Shedenie finally screamed. She chased Kuukai around the house.

"Ha!" Shedenie finally caught Kuukai.

Then Kuukai turned around and kissed Shedenie. When they pulled apart he smirked.

"It tastes like…..cherry cookie dough…." Kuukai said. Shedenie blushed at least 10 shades of red. "…..Okay...?"

"I L-love you Kuukai." said Shedenie. Kuukai smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

**Emiri- 0.0…….Not how I wanted it to come out…..**

**Shedenie- Well, it's cute!**

**Nagi- Short….**

**Kuukai- but sweet!**

**Emiri- oh yeah, HEY!!!!! LISTEN UP! If you go to Aangsfan profile there are two stories you have to read! One is called "Unrequited Love" and it's about The same couples in here, Nagiri and Kuudenie, and It's cute. The other is called "Kuukai & Nagi: New Love Adventure?!" If you've read my other story, Wedding Disastrous then you know what this is about. PLEASE! Read them!**

**Nagihiko- Review, Please!**

**Shedenie- Press that Schmexy Green Button.**

**Everyone(But Shedenie{Aangsfan})- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Ikuto- Day…….**

**Shedenie- …..**


End file.
